The Chubby Wubby Teletubbies Save TubbyLand
by CaitlinLovesYou
Summary: the tubbies are watching TV like lazy bums and then a news flash pops up. how will it affect them? what will the dumb butts do NOW? i suck at summaries! COMPLETED
1. News Flash and Devising Teams

_'We interrupt this program to announce that Tubbyland is being attacked...' _ the T.V. was blabbering on about.

"Oh my gay golly gosh!" cried Tinkie Winkie. "That means the _MALL_ is being attacked also!"

"Don't you dare start that again, Tinker Bell," Po teased. "Who even gives a care about some STUPID mall?"

The Tubbies were busy arguing about whether the mall should be crumbled down or not. And the people who were attacking Tubbyland.

_'We now know what life forms are attacking. They come from Saint Faterson School.'_

The Tubbies all gaped in shock at that horrible news. Except Zomo. Zomo threw a small potato. That was uncalled for, I believe.

The other Tubbies gave her a fierce look. Then Zomo began to cry.

"IT'S A SIGN FROM THE HEAVENS!" screamed Po. "ZOMO SHALL BE OUR MASCOT! HE KNOWS ALL!"

"Hear, hear!" praised the others.

Suddenly LaaLaa craved a cheese sandwich. "Ohhh...I'm SO hungry! I need CHEESE! At this rate, I'll STARVE to death!" she blabbed. "I won't have the strength to keep with the _fight_."

Dipsy perked up. "Fight! That's it! We'll be the ones who FIGHT them!"

"YEAH!" Po, LaaLaa, and Tinkie Winkie-A.K.A. Tinker Bell-said as they slapped hands. "Now let's go kick some Faterson butt!"

The next day, at boring school, the Tubbies made the announcement during the middle of Math.

"Ah-hem," Po cleared his throat. "Hey you guys! It's time to move your fat butts and DO something! Wanna fight?"

"We're gonna devise teams and try to defeat Saint Faterson's class, cause they're trying to take over Tubbyland!" added Dipsy.

"Is it lunch yet?" LaaLaa wondered out loud. "Cause my mommy packed me a cheese sandwich,"

But no one heard her. Cause the whole class was in an uproar of chatter.

"Let's KILL 'EM!" threatened Barney and Baby Bop. And they stood up high on the top of their desks.

"Yeah! Let's KILL 'EM!" mimicked Elmo and the Cookie Monster, as Barney and Baby Bop's desks crashed over and Mr. Santiago was hurrying over to call the cops. And Eyewitness News at 6 and 10.

"BE QUIET!" hollered Dipsy.

"Okie dokie," replied Marzipan

So the Tubbies worked hard as they chose teams for their ambush.

Groups of 5! Groups of 5!" they reminded. And finally they had groups.

Instead of me telling you, I'll just give you this nice, handy, little, chart (A/N: Just so you know, I didn't write it. LaaLaa did.)

Team Number

People in it

1.

Pom-Pom, Coach Z, Marzipan, Bubs, Stephanie

2.

ZingZingZingbah, Jingbah, Jumbah, Zumbah, Humbah

3.

Homestar, Homsar, Strong Bad, Strong Mad, Strong Sad

4.

Po, LaaLaa, Dipsy, Tinker Bell, Oswald

5.

Elmo, Cookie Monster, Barney, Baby Bop, Shii KittyKat

6.

Dora, Roxy, Bruce, any other people who are here

Ok now that you know that, we're pretty much ok with each other.

"OK! Now we've got to devise the teams into AREAS!" instructed Po.

"Hear, hear!" said the class.

And Mr. Santiago had his head on his desk. The class stared at that sight. It wasn't pretty.

Then he slowly got up, and walked to the sink and took aspirin. Cause he had a migraine headache apparently.

"I think we should continue at recess," Oswald said, noticing Mr. Santiago.

Everyone agreed. "Good idea," they all said. And they all finished their math work in total silence.


	2. Area? Where? and Hooray For Tubby USA

At recess, the Tubs were finishing up all their plans for the attack. And then they made sure everyone was paying attention, and began to talk.

"Ok, Group 1, you take the area behind Tubby U.S.A," Po said.

"Group 2, you're the back alley behind the fountain that looks like Mr. Warthog taking a leak," LaaLaa explained next.

"And everyone else...," began Dipsy, hesitantly.

"Uhhh...you just spread yourselves out," Tinker Bell finished. "BUT JUST SAVE THE MALL!"

Of course she-I mean HE-cared about the mall. He was gay.

"Yes ma'am! Er...SIR!" saluted Bruce. "Let's move out!"

"Uhhh...what he said," said Barney and Baby Bop.

"Yeah, what he said," mimicked Elmo and the Cookie Monster.

And all that was left to decide was when the class should ambush Saint Faterson School.

Suddenly Marzipan shouted out, "MAKE IT IN 4 DAYS! CAUSE THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ok, in 4 days it is!" cheered Strong Bad, Strong Mad, and Strong Sad.

"Marmarmarmarmarmarmars?" mumbled The Cheat. It meant something like 'When will we get our weapons?'

"I dunno, The Cheat, we'll have to make them I guess," replied Po.

They thought and thought and thought. And Roxy got an idea.

"I know! Let's put our allowances together and buy supplies at Tubby U.S.A!" she exclaimed.

And for once, everyone thought it was a great idea.

"We're off to buy supplies! At wonderful Tubby U.S.A!" sang all of those fat kids along the way, as they skipped happily towards the store.

And when Dora was skipping ahead, she accidentally fell into a pothole. So that was the end of her.

"Bye-bye birdie!" called out the Boohbahs, waving their hands down the pothole.

"Uh-huh," said the Tubs.

And of course no one missed her. They didn't even remember she was there.

_Meanwhile at the store..._

"Hmmm...we'll need _these_," LaaLaa said as she held up a box of "cheese logs".

"And we'll DEFINITELY we'll need _this,"_ Dipsy held up a chainsaw. "REVENGE!"

"Yeah! Hooray for the chainsaw!" everyone else chanted. Then they began to buy one of everything in the store.

And guess what? It totaled to $397.98. And they only had about $30.00.

"HOLY CRP!" THAT'S MORE THAN I MAKE IN A YEAR! EVEN THOUGH I'M RICHER THAN _ALL_ OF YOU!" Roxy shrieked. She hollered the "ALL" part real loud so they wouldn't forget it.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...," everyone muttered under their breaths.

Everyone hesitated about their big dilemma and then Bruce perked up.

"Hey! I know!" and he began whispering the plan to his fellow classmates.


	3. NOOOO!

"Thiisss isss tthee stttuuppppiiddessstt pllllann evverrr," Homestar Runner said.

"A---A---I'm agreein'" Homsar said after.

"Well I SWEAR," Bruce added. "It's gonna work out,"

And with that, everyone began to do the plan. They all stuffed all the supplies into their pockets, pants, shirts, and even their underwear.

"Hey lookie here," LaaLaa squealed. "I'm fatter than a BLIMP!"

Marzipan just stared at her for a while. Then she did the coo-coo sign.

Once all of the stuff was "packed" inside the kids, they began to walk-very slowly-towards the door.

"Hey you kids!" yelled some guy in a suit. "Halt!"

"NO WE DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING! IT'S NOT LIKE WE STUFFED ALL THE SUPPLIES IN OUR CLOTHES!" Barney and Baby Bop screamed nervously.

The guy looked confused and then his face got red.

"All I wanted to know was where the BATHROOM was!" he said. "Waaahhh!" and he left a big puddle on the floor.

"Hmmm...he must be related to Dora," said Jumbah.

"Naw...if he was...he'd be blind," corrected Humbah.

And everyone agreed.

As the fat people were just an inch from the door, they got caught. All of them.

"STOP! IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!" shouted some police guy.

"NOOO!" shouted Shii, some cat who wanted to help.

"RUN!" commanded the Tubs. And everyone ran out the door.

By this point, if you think they escaped, you seem to not be smart. COMMON SENSE, PEOPLE! Cause they DIDN'T. When they ran out the door, they ran straight into the trunk of the police guy's car.

"Awww...this is worse than I thought," Dipsy said.

"Well look at the bright side!" said LaaLaa. "We still have all of the supplies!"

Po sighed. "That's true,"

And then the car sped away towards Tubson Local Jail, where the Tubs and their friends would spend the rest of their lives.

The End

Well...not really. See? I fooled you again! Haw haw haw!


	4. A Little Help From a Chainsaw

The Police guy shut the jail cell door and quickly locked it behind him. Then he turned around and faced the teary faces of the little 2nd Graders.

"There. Do your time of THREE YEARS," he said.

"Awww...please Mr.?" Shii KittyKat pleaded. "We'll be good!"

And all the kids made "puppy-dog faces".

The Police Guy's eyes softened for a minute. He reached for his keys.

"BOSS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled some other Police Guy.

So the Police Guy shook his head vigorously and seemed to wake up out of hypnosis.

"Coming, commander," he replied. So he left the poor little kids in the cell. Alone.

Just then, Shii started to cry.

"A-all I w-wanted to d-do w-was save the w-world...," she managed to say between sobs.

LaaLaa put her arm around Shii's shoulder. "Its ok, Shii. Don't worry...,"

12:00 Midnight

Dipsy suddenly became enraged. He was cooped up in a jail cell at the age of 7!

"That's it!" he yelled. "I'm OUTTA HERE!"

The Boohbahs looked confused. "How?" they asked.

The question caught Dipsy by surprise. "Uhhh... I don't know...,"

So he thought again. And then he remembered! THE CHAINSAW!

"THAT'S IT!" he yelled.

And he just prayed it would work.

_'__Vroom...vroom...chugga chugga...vroom' _went the chainsaw.

Dipsy held it up to the high window. And it slowly cut through the bars.

"Hurry up," whispered Marzipan. And he did.

The chainsaw was breaking the bars one by one. Kids, do not try this at home.

By then, there was a hole big enough even to fit Strong Sad. Strong Sad was a fat, gray, and looked like a deformed elephant.

"GO! GO! GO!" screamed the Tubs as they shoved kids out the window. And they all fell out one by one.

Some people were just walking by and saw all this. And the husband said to the wife, "Make a wish, honey,"

"OK! WE MADE IT!" they cheered. "NOW IT'S TIME TO GO TO WAR!"

And they all put together their supplies and headed out for war. Nothing could stop them. They were too dedicated.


	5. Fighting in the War?

As the Second Graders were on the ground in their assigned places, they held bubble gum guns, and staplers.

"Shhh...there they are!" Barney and Baby Bop whispered and pointed to the mall.

"Save it! Save it!" Tinker Bell shrieked. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Ok when I count to ten, everybody jump out and attack!" directed Po.

"Ok, commander!" said Dipsy, trying to sound like that Police Guy.

"One...two...three...four...five...six...OH FORGET IT! TEN!" she yelled.

"CHARRRGGGEE!" hollered the class. "AHHHH!"

"AHHHH!" screamed St. Faterson's School kids. And real action began.

Kids shot bubble gum everywhere, threw staples, punched, kicked, and spit at others.

Finally, some of the kids were either getting worn out and tired, or ran out of ammo.

"Come on! We're winning!" the Tubs yelled to the class.

"We can...do...it," Elmo and the Cookie Monster managed to say.

But more and more kids poured in from St. Faterson School, Tubby Wubby Elementary School Kids were unfortunately outnumbered.

LaaLaa looked at her classmates in despair. "We...can't...do...it," she whispered.

The class nodded. "Yeah...we...know."

And at that exact second, when the kids were just about to give up, someone saved them.

"HELLOOOOOOO!" Dora screamed. Her hair was wet from the sewers, and plastered right to her face, so she looked like Samara Morgan's twin. Her skin was also green with algae and certain other stuff.

"OH MY GOSH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S CURSED!" St. Faterson School hollered. And they ran out of the town. All of them.

That meant only one thing. Tubby Wubby Elementary School won!

"HOORAY, HOORAY!" sang Barney and Baby Bop.

"WE'RE FAMOUS! FAMOUS!" yelled the Tubs.

"THE VICTORY IS OURS!" added the kids from Strong Badia.

"YEAH, THE VICTORY IS OURS!" mimicked El-you know who.

And they all were famous and the town loved them forever and always.

So now there is a little twist to the story. Just wait and find out.

"Ahhh...," yawned Po, and Dipsy the next morning.

"What happened?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I want a cheese sandwich," LaaLaa blurted out randomly.

And guess what? The WHOLE THING was just a dream. THE WHOLE SHEBANG!

"I-it was just a-," Po stuttered.

"...Dream..." added Dipsy.

"Oh my gay golly gosh!" Tinker Bell said. "But it seemed so...REAL,"

"What? It CAN'T be!" LaaLaa whined.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Po spoke up.

"Well, at least we got famous in our hearts and our minds," she said.

"That's true...," agreed Tinker Bell and Dipsy.

"I STILL want a cheese sandwich," complained LaaLaa.

And with that, the Tubs-and all the other kids at Tubby Wubby Elementary School-went back to their regular lives. All of them were special, and famous at heart. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
